


Flying Commercial

by needyoucap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex with a stranger, Sugar Daddy, hints at future stuckony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyoucap/pseuds/needyoucap
Summary: Written for the Tony Stark BingoSquare: K1 Silver-haired TonyCard number: 3084The man is beautiful - with big, expressive brown eyes and flecks of silver throughout his hair and beard, Bucky has never seen a more beautiful man; not counting Steve, of course. Bucky overheard him while waiting to board talking on the phone about how he’d lent out his private jet to a friend, and that “Pepper better appreciate me flying commercial to make this meeting” so Bucky knows the man is rich.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 269
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo





	Flying Commercial

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/connorssizekink/status/1219294553087279105).

The man is beautiful - with big, expressive brown eyes and flecks of silver throughout his hair and beard, Bucky has never seen a more beautiful man; not counting Steve, of course. Bucky overheard him while waiting to board talking on the phone about how he’d lent out his private jet to a friend, and that “Pepper better appreciate me flying commercial to make this meeting” so Bucky knows the man is rich.

Bucky is clearly in the gods’ favor, because after they take off, the seat next to the silver fox is still empty. After gathering his things, Bucky approaches. “Would you mind if I take this seat? My seatmate is a snorer,” he says, nodding his head back toward his seat and sending up a prayer of forgiveness for the white lie.

The man’s eyes light up, and Bucky’s not sure if it’s because he wants someone to talk to, or...something else. He moves his briefcase from the seat and gestures for Bucky to sit down. “Please, by all means,” the man says.

“Thanks.” Bucky gives the man his sexiest grin and sits. “I’m James - but my friends call me Bucky.”

The man’s eyes flash to Bucky’s lips. “Maybe by the end of this flight I’ll have the privilege,” he says lowly, and Bucky has to will his cock not to firm up. “You can call me Tony.”

Bucky just grins and settles in for the flight.

He waits until Tony seems comfortable, flicking through the in-flight movies, before he picks up his phone and goes to the gallery. He starts scrolling, casually opening a few, before he gets to the pictures he’s really looking for. He opens the first one and tilts his phone slightly to the left, just enough to be sure Tony can catch a glimpse. When he’s sure the man is on the hook, he swipes to the next picture.

Bucky can see the tent in Tony’s pants starting to form as he flips through his own naked pictures. He bites back a grin and continues swiping. When he reaches the end, Bucky puts his phone down and lifts his arms in a stretch, then gets up to go to the bathroom.

It’s a full minute before there’s a knock on the door. Bucky opens it and is shoved backward until his back is resting against the edge of the counter.

“You’re beautiful,” Tony says, and Bucky swipes his tongue over his lips and watches Tony’s eyes track the movement.

“Thank you,” Bucky grins, leaning in.

Their lips meet, and Bucky sighs into the kiss. Tony’s hands come up to his shoulders, rubbing, and then Tony freezes.

_ Here it comes _ , Bucky thinks. The backpedaling, the awkward rush as Tony tries to make his way back to his seat. Maybe he’ll have put his stuff back on Bucky’s seat, a clear sign to go away - or maybe Tony will have moved seats entirely.

Bucky tugs the glove off his left hand and lets Tony push his sleeve up, making sure Tony gets the full picture before he leaves. Tony lifts his prosthetic hand up - but there’s a gleam in his eyes.

“This is one of mine,” Tony says, and Bucky can’t understand why he says it like Bucky’s arm is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

“Yours?” Bucky says dumbly. Then the dots connect. “Tony. Tony  _ Stark _ ?”

“How is it?” Tony asks. “How long have you had it? Is your technician taking care of you properly? What about the sensory feedback?”

“Nine months,” Bucky answers. “And yeah, they’re - they’re fine. It’s great.”

“Only great?” Tony frowns. “Hmm. I could build you a better one.” Tony is looking at his arm, gently brushing his fingers against the inside of Bucky’s wrist. Bucky shivers. Tony looks up, that gleam back in his eyes.

“Have you really put it through its paces?” Tony asks, and Bucky grins.

“Want to find out?”

Bucky is expecting Tony to turn him around and bend him over the sink - so he’s surprised when Tony spins  _ them _ around, and hops up onto the counter himself - he’d not noticed how much shorter the man is until he doesn’t have to bend to kiss him. Bucky slots between his legs, fingers going for Tony’s fly.

Tony moans when Bucky’s metal fingers wrap around his cock. “Hang on a sec - here.” Tony reaches into his jacket and pulls out a tube of lube.

“Well aren’t you prepared,” Bucky teases, squirting it on his hand and returning to Tony’s cock.

“I’m - mm - quite the boy scout like that,” Tony says, pushing himself through Bucky’s fingers. After a few moments of fucking Bucky’s hand, Tony stops and puts a hand on Bucky’s chest. He looks down, like he’s surprised, and gropes at Bucky’s chest a bit. “...nice,” he says, like he can barely manage a coherent thought. Then he pushes Bucky back a bit, hops off the counter, and turns around to bend himself over it. “Fuck me,” he pleads, pushing his pants down.

Bucky doesn’t have to be asked twice. He fishes a condom out of his pocket and puts it on quickly. Slicking up his fingers, he slowly inches one into Tony’s hole, wiggling it around until he finds Tony’s prostate. Tony lets out a low moan, letting Bucky know he found it, and Bucky massages it for a little bit until he feels like Tony is ready for a second finger. He stretches Tony as thoroughly and quickly as he can, using a liberal amount of lube. When Tony hisses, “I’m ready, fuck me,  _ please _ ,” Bucky pushes in slowly.

Tony feels...divine. He bites his lip in an attempt to hold still, but Tony pushes his hips back, forcing Bucky in deeper. Bucky gets a grip on Tony’s hips and starts fucking him.

It’s hard to remember to be quiet, that there are other people on this plane with them, Tony’s low moans driving him ever closer to completion. When Tony groans, “Right there,” Bucky tries to keep the same angle and rhythm, hitting Tony’s prostate with every thrust. It’s a strain to hold back, to keep himself from coming before Tony, so he reaches around and starts stroking Tony’s cock. Eventually, Tony cries out and spills over his hand. Bucky thrusts faster and then he’s seeing stars as he comes.

They’re both panting, and Bucky grips the base of the condom as he pulls out. Tony winces. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Tony says. “You used a lot of lube. I feel like a fountain.”

Bucky grabs a wad of toilet paper. “Was trying to speed up the prep,” he explains, and Tony nods, taking the toilet paper and cleaning himself up.

Bucky puts his dick back in his pants and washes his hands while Tony pulls his pants back up. Before they leave, Tony pushes into Bucky’s space and kisses him.

“You look like a man who likes to be spoiled,” he grins.

“I am,” Bucky confirms.

“I like spoiling people,” Tony says.

“I have a friend,” Bucky informs him.

“Does he look anything like you?”

“Even hotter. Seriously, he looks like a greek god.” Bucky can’t help kissing Tony’s smile.

“I’d like to meet this friend of yours, Bucky,” Tony says.

Bucky wraps his arms around Tony in order to grab the door handle. “I think that can be arranged.”

They walk back to their seats together, neither bothering to cover up what they were just doing. Bucky has a feeling they won’t be flying commercial anytime soon, anyway.


End file.
